


Incandescent

by fireflyslove



Series: A Chain of Light (Worf/Jadzia DS9) [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, F/M, Heed the tags please, Jadzia Dax Lives, POV First Person, POV Jadzia Dax, POV Third Person, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Worf has two cocks, Xeno, Xenophilia, and neither is human but there's LOTS of lube, listen guys this is, ok it's not THAT kinky considering the two of them, this is some kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyslove/pseuds/fireflyslove
Summary: Worf and Jadzia have some Wild Reunion Sex.Or:Wow this is some kinky alien sex(Update 3/3/20: First chapter is unchanged, second chapter is the same content as the first but in third person POV if that's more your style)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags y'all. 
> 
> I... I keep saying I don't know what this is with these fics, but considering that this year I've written dragon kink AND Venom smut, it seems par for the course at this point. Based on the vague Disco-canon about Klingons having two cocks. Listen, I've seen two (2) episodes of Disco and I haven't seen DS9 in a while so I'm playing fast and loose with canon at this point, FIGHT ME. (pls don't, actually.)
> 
> This picks up after Daylight's first chapter.
> 
> (UPDATE 3/3/20: Second chapter is a word-for-word repost of the first with all the first person pronouns replaced with third person and Jadzia's name)

“Worf, stop,” I said. It took more effort than I had, and I almost lapsed back into unconsciousness as a wave of dizziness rushed over me. 

Worf turned from where he had been about to attack Ezri, was she really so small?, his eyes full of fury. It melted instantly. His mouth opened with a keening noise, and he rushed over to me, hands grabbing for mine and knees giving out underneath him. 

“ _ Jadzia _ ,” he murmured, clutching at my hands. 

“Worf,” I said again, softer this time. 

“How? No, never mind, all that matters is that you’re here,” he said. 

“And you can thank Ezri for that,” I said. 

He ran a hand over my face, tracing just at the edge of the spots. “I will apologize to her… later,” he said, sounding suitably contrite. 

“Good,” I said. “Wouldn’t want you holding grudges.”

Things started to grey out at the edges, and I heard him calling for the doctor as I slipped back into the darkness. 

When I woke up again, the lights were dim in sickbay, some time during the “night”, then. I turned my head to one side and saw the sprawl of Worf’s hair against the side of my bed. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell in regular rhythm. Deep circles under his eyes, a strangely human trait that didn’t often appear in Klingons, attested to a lack of sleep. One of his hands was draped over my upper arm.

I was weak, weaker than I had been in a very long time, lifetimes even. I raised my hand to look at it, and it felt as if I were lifting twenty pounds. The bones were stark against paper-thin skin, veins bright blue even in the dim light. 

A sound on the other side of the room caught my attention, and I turned my head to see Julian coming around the corner. He came up to the side of the bed, but was looking at the monitor on the wall before he looked at me. 

“Oh!” he said quietly, “You’re awake. How do you feel?”

“Weak,” I said. 

“It seems like you haven’t had anything to eat since, well, since…” he said. 

“Since I died?” I said. “Just about. Food wasn’t exactly forthcoming.”

“Are you hungry?” he asked, apparently choosing to ignore that for the moment.

“Not really, but I haven’t been in a while.”

“That’s not unexpected,” he said. “We’ve given you a few infusions, and I expect you’ll be starving, ah, hungry by the morning.”

The slip of the tongue made me laugh, a dry sound that seemed to crackle in the room. “I’m looking forward to whatever you cook up,” I said. 

“How does prune juice sound?”

“Please, no,” I said. “Anything but that!”

“I was thinking orange juice,” he said. “Lots of sugar. Good for the brain.”

I smiled in response, suddenly drained again, and he nodded, turning back to the monitor.

-

I spent a week in sickbay before Julian finally agreed to let me go. The Klingon constantly lurking in the corner didn’t help anyone’s mood but mine, apparently. 

“You’re still on restricted bedrest,” Julian warned, handing me a PADD with instructions. “No overexerting yourself, or you’ll just end up right back here. I  _ mean that _ .” He glanced from me up to Worf, against whom I was leaning, just a little, and back again, his mouth a moue of distaste. A red blush crept up his cheeks. “And for heaven’s sake, if you’re going to have sex, don’t hurt each other for once?”

Worf rumbled deep in his chest, too low for hearing, but I could feel it against my side, and I cut in before he could say something untoward, “We’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good,” Julian said. “I’ll be by to check up on you tomorrow at 18:00.”

Worf’s hand wrapped around my hip, and we ambled out of sickbay toward, I assumed, our quarters. People on the Promenade stopped to look at us, but none said anything beyond a friendly ‘Hello’. I probably still looked half dead, and to be honest, didn’t have the stamina to talk to any of them. 

Even at a slow walk, it was less than ten minutes before we were at our quarters’ door. 

“It’s a bit of a mess,” Worf said.

“I don’t really care,” I said. “I could just do with some privacy.”

He tensed for just a moment, hand tightening reflexively. 

“Not from you,” I said, turning my head up to look at him. “There’s just a… lot of people in sickbay all the time.” 

“Well, good,” he said. “If you don’t mind, I’d rather not be parted from you just at the moment.”

“Hmm,” I said, tilting my head just a bit. 

He took the hint and tipped his head down to kiss me, his lips surprisingly soft against mine. I hummed and he turned me so that our fronts were flush, one hand still on my hip, the other in my hair. I draped my arms loosely around his waist, leaning in just a bit when my knees started to wobble. 

“We should get you to bed,” he said a few minutes later, voice low and gruff. 

“Why Worf,” I said, “are you trying to seduce me?”

“I,” he cleared his throat, his voice returning to its usual register, “was most certainly not. You’re still recovering.”

I sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked my shoes, and after a moment of consideration, my pants, off. “I’m not gonna break,” I said. “But if you don’t want to, we don’t have to. It’s just nice to have you close.”

He sighed dramatically, “Don’t  _ want _ to? Jadzia, I thought you were  _ dead _ for three months. Since I laid eyes on you in that biobed all I’ve wanted is to be close to you again, to be  _ inside  _ you again.”

My breath hitched, just a little. I had somehow forgotten how forthright Klingons were sometimes. “You know, we do have doctor’s permission.”

“Please don’t bring the doctor up,” Worf said, but stepped toward me, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside me.

“You’ll just have to distract me,” I said. Playing on Worf’s jealousy was an old pastime and he responded just as I expected, taking my face in his hands and kissing me senseless. If senseless comes sooner than normal, well, that’s just something we’ll have to deal with.

One of his hands went down to my bare thigh and slid up, over my hips and waist. His fingers trailed lightly over my skin, but when they reached my ribs, they hesitated, and he pulled his face back. 

“I can count your ribs,” he said quietly. 

“We’ll just have to fatten me back up,” I said. 

“Hmm,” he said. “I do like a woman with a bit of meat on her.” 

He pushed at the hem of my shirt, and I obliged him in pulling it over my head, quickly followed by all the rest of my clothes, except my socks. 

“Lie back,” he said. Apparently he was taking Julian’s ‘careful’ instructions to heart. Normally by this point one of us would have the other pinned to the nearest flat surface. 

I scooted back, rearranging the pillows against the headboard to form a sort of nest. Worf looked at me with a considering glance before he rose and walked to the replicator. He ordered something too low for me to hear, and kept it out of view as he came back to the bed. 

I raised an eyebrow in question, but he didn’t show me. Whatever it was, he put it on the nightstand, still within reach, and quickly shucked his own boots and shirt. He crawled up the bed and sat back on his heels at my feet. 

“You tell me if you need to stop,” he said. 

I nodded, and a feral grin crossed his face. I expected something soft and romantic (something out of a human romance holonovel, to be honest), but Worf was a Klingon, and his passions were particularly high. He lifted my legs by the calf and threw them over his shoulders, his hands under my ass. 

Before I even had a chance to take a deep breath, he was licking into me, a broad flat sweep of his tongue that had me gasping as sensation shot up my nerves. He laughed, a vibration that tickled his beard against my thigh. 

“Worf,” I gasped. 

He turned his attention to my clit, his tongue tracing patterns that were probably profanities in Klingon. It took almost no time at all for the bright pleasure to spiral up my spine, and light flashed in my eyes as I came. It wasn’t particularly hard, but Worf was just getting started. 

As my toes curled against his back, he slid a finger inside me, the wet noise of it obscene in the dim quiet of our bedroom, the only noise aside from us was the ever-present hum of the station. One finger quickly became two, pressing up and sliding in an out as he continued his attack. His tongue varied speed and pressure, sending irregular spikes of pleasure across my skin. 

My eyes were squeezed shut as I came a second time, three of Worf’s thick fingers inside. He pulled his head back, resting his cheek against my thigh, and waited. I opened my eyes and looked down at him, his face shiny with evidence of my arousal. 

“Are you getting along well?” he asked. 

I reached a hand down to bury in his hair. “I’m fantastic,” I said. 

“Excellent.”

He looked remarkably composed, but a roll of his hips against the mattress belied his self control. 

“Hand me that bottle,” he said, jerking his head toward the nightstand. 

The mystery item he had replicated turned out to be a tube of something, lubricant I assumed. I handed it to him, and he twisted off the cap with his teeth, then squeezed some onto the palm of the hand that was still inside me. 

“If it’s too much, tell me to stop, or kick me,” he said, his face serious. 

“I will,” I said. 

If he was intending to do what I thought he was, we had done this a few times, but it was still mostly unexplored territory. From what I understood, Klingon women were particularly… stretchy by the norms of most of the humanoid species I had met. He used his free hand to spread the gel over his hand and then very slowly tucked the fourth finger in. The stretch burned pleasantly, and I tossed my head back, a loud moan escaping my throat. Worf froze, but I muttered something encouraging, and he continued. 

He flattened his hand and pumped his fingers in and out a few times, his other thumb brushing along my clit to help soothe the stretch. Sooner than I expected for how careful he was being, his thumb, well coated in slick, slid inside me. As he did, he flicked his tongue over my clit, and my vision whited out for just a moment. When I came back to, his entire hand, up to the wrist, was inside me.

I looked down at him, his pupils blown wide. “Fuck,” he said. 

“Indeed,” I said. 

Worf moved his hand experimentally, and my brain went fuzzy around the edges. A string of words fell out of my mouth, a mix of Trill, Klingon, and half a dozen other languages the universal translator didn’t catch. Worf turned his head and set his teeth against the inside of my thigh, just a bit of pressure. 

“Do it,” I said, and he hesitated for a moment. “Just fucking do it, Worf!”

He bit down, not as hard as he might have, and sucked. If all went according to plan, I’d have a massive bruise there in the morning, just as I wanted. Time slipped away from me after that, my focus narrowed down to the overwhelming sensations tripping across my nerves. 

I regained awareness as Worf slowly slid his hand out, my latest orgasm sending another round of slick down his wrist. He extracted a few fingers, but left two inside. He tilted his hand, his thumb running across my thigh to trace down to my ass. 

He spread more of the lubricant onto his thumb before he slowly pressed it into my ass. The feeling sent a whole new bout of pleasure up my spine, and I arched my hips up into Worf’s face as he licked across my clit again. 

“Worf,” I said, my voice hoarse. “I--ah fuck-- need you. Now. In me.”

It was apparently a request he couldn’t refuse. He pulled back, my legs dropping off his shoulders, and quickly struggled with his pants. What seemed like minutes later but was likely only a few seconds, he was back. He tugged me down so my head was resting on only a single pillow and I was mostly horizontal, his hands over my shoulders. I wrapped my legs around the backs of his thighs and encouraged his hips forward. 

The head of one of his cocks brushed against my clit, and my hips jumped. He braced his weight on one hand, and reached the other down to wrap around his cocks. His eyes closed briefly, and I covered his hand with my own, squeezing tightly. They snapped open, and the feral grin returned. 

Worf guided one of them inside my already soaked opening, the sound it made even more obscene than his fingers had been. He pressed in, his face going slack with pleasure. I squeezed around him, and he grunted. 

“C’mon,” I said. “Do it properly.”

“You are sure?” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t tell you to if I wasn’t,” I said.

He still hesitated, but I reached down and wrapped my hand around his other cock, clumsily spreading slick over it, and pressed it against my ass. That seemed to do the trick, and he pushed in slowly. The feeling of being filled overwhelmed me. 

I had missed this, missed  _ him _ , and a tear slid down my cheek. Worf didn’t seem to notice, his head tucked in against my shoulder as he rolled his hips. I tried to be a more active participant, but my muscles had turned to goo. It was all I could do to clutch at his shoulders. One of them dipped toward my face, and I latched onto it gently with my teeth. 

A shiver went up Worf’s spine when I ran my fingers down the ridges there, tracing the triangular shapes. 

“Bite me,” he said. “Harder.”

I clamped down tighter with my mouth, feeling his skin flex under my teeth. I didn’t quite break the surface, not today, but the increased pain seemed to go straight to Worf’s cocks, and he moved a hand up under my lower back, pulling my hips up to his. 

His entire body tightened, and he roared in my ear as he came. The pressure of his pelvis against my clit and the hot rush of his come inside me triggered my own, what number it was I didn’t know. 

Worf let me down, and collapsed, not on top of me as he normally would, but with his torso just off to the side, his cocks still inside me. 

It took me a moment to find my faculties. 

“Well hello,” I said. 

Worf said something that might have been a response but sounded more like “Mggh.”

“Computer, turn off the lights,” I said. The computer complied, and a soft weight settled over me as Worf summoned a blanket from somewhere to cover us. 

I dropped off into sleep almost instantaneously. 

-

_ The Next Day, 18:00 hours _

_ Julian stood outside the door, impatiently ringing the doorbell again.  _

_ “Computer override door lock,” he said, giving his authorization code.  _

_ He went inside to find a dark room lit only by the stars outside. He could make out the forms of two sleeping beings in the bed. Quietly, he approached, heedless of the dangers of sneaking up on a sleeping Klingon.  _

_ The sight he saw was debauchery incarnate, and it seared itself into his mind.  _

_ He muttered a soft curse, and then another when he saw Jadzia’s eyes open.  _

_ “Don’t open a locked door, Doctor,” she said with a grin.  _

_ “I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, beating a hasty retreat.  _

_ When he was gone, Worf turned his head to look at his wife. “I should’ve stabbed him.” _

_ “Nah,” Jadzia said. “If you do that, we won’t be able to get him to patch us up anymore. Embarrassing him is enough.” _

_ “If you say so,” Worf said.  _

_ “I’m three hundred years old,” Jadzia said. “I’m always right.” _


	2. SECOND VERSE, SAME AS THE FIRST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's literally the first chapter but in third person POV if that's more your cup of tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been thinkin about this because BBC America's DS9 overload aaaand here this bitch is.

“Worf, stop,” Jadzia said. It took more effort than she had, and she almost lapsed back into unconsciousness as a wave of dizziness rushed over her. 

Worf turned from where he had been about to attack Ezri,  _ was she really so small? _ , his eyes full of fury. It melted instantly. His mouth opened with a keening noise, and he rushed over to Jadzia, hands grabbing for hers and knees giving out underneath him. 

“ _ Jadzia _ ,” he murmured, clutching at her hands. 

“Worf,” she said again, softer this time. 

“How? No, never mind, all that matters is that you’re here,” he said. 

“And you can thank Ezri for that,” Jadzia said. 

He ran a hand over her face, tracing just at the edge of the spots. “I will apologize to her… later,” he said, sounding suitably contrite. 

“Good,” she said. “Wouldn’t want you holding grudges.”

Things started to grey out at the edges, and she heard him calling for the doctor as she slipped back into the darkness. 

When she woke up again, the lights were dim in sickbay, some time during the “night”, then. Jadzia turned her head to one side and saw the sprawl of Worf’s hair against the side of her bed. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell in regular rhythm. Deep circles under his eyes, a strangely human trait that didn’t often appear in Klingons, attested to a lack of sleep. One of his hands was draped over her upper arm.

She was weak, weaker than she had been in a very long time, lifetimes even. She raised her hand to look at it, and it felt as if she were lifting twenty pounds. The bones were stark against paper-thin skin, veins bright blue even in the dim light. 

A sound on the other side of the room caught her attention, and Jadzia turned her head to see Julian coming around the corner. He came up to the side of the bed, but was looking at the monitor on the wall before he looked at me. 

“Oh!” he said quietly, “You’re awake. How do you feel?”

“Weak,” she said. 

“It seems like you haven’t had anything to eat since, well, since…” he said. 

“Since I died?” she said. “Just about. Food wasn’t exactly forthcoming.”

“Are you hungry?” he asked, apparently choosing to ignore that for the moment.

“Not really, but I haven’t been in a while.”

“That’s not unexpected,” he said. “We’ve given you a few infusions, and I expect you’ll be starving, ah, hungry by the morning.”

The slip of the tongue made her laugh, a dry sound that seemed to crackle in the room. “I’m looking forward to whatever you cook up,” Jadzia said. 

“How does prune juice sound?”

“Please, no,” she said. “Anything but that!”

“I was thinking orange juice,” he said. “Lots of sugar. Good for the brain.”

She smiled in response, suddenly drained again, and he nodded, turning back to the monitor.

-

Jadzia spent a week in sickbay before Julian finally agreed to let her go. The Klingon constantly lurking in the corner didn’t help anyone’s mood but hers, apparently. 

“You’re still on restricted bedrest,” Julian warned, handing me a PADD with instructions. “No overexerting yourself, or you’ll just end up right back here. I  _ mean that _ .” He glanced from Jadzia up to Worf, against whom she was leaning, just a little, and back again, his mouth a moue of distaste. A red blush crept up his cheeks. “And for heaven’s sake, if you’re going to have sex, don’t hurt each other for once?”

Worf rumbled deep in his chest, too low for hearing, but she could feel it against her side, and cut in before he could say something untoward, “We’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good,” Julian said. “I’ll be by to check up on you tomorrow at 18:00.”

Worf’s hand wrapped around her hip, and they ambled out of sickbay toward, she assumed, their quarters. People on the Promenade stopped to look at them, but none said anything beyond a friendly ‘Hello’. She probably still looked half dead, and to be honest, didn’t have the stamina to talk to any of them. 

Even at a slow walk, it was less than ten minutes before they were at their quarters’ door. 

“It’s a bit of a mess,” Worf said.

“I don’t really care,” she said. “I could just do with some privacy.”

He tensed for just a moment, hand tightening reflexively. 

“Not from you,” she said, turning her head up to look at him. “There’s just a… lot of people in sickbay all the time.” 

“Well, good,” he said. “If you don’t mind, I’d rather not be parted from you just at the moment.”

“Hmm,” she said, tilting her head just a bit. 

He took the hint and tipped his head down to kiss her, his lips surprisingly soft against hers. She hummed and he turned her so that their fronts were flush, one hand still on her hip, the other in her hair. She draped her arms loosely around his waist, leaning in just a bit when her knees started to wobble. 

“We should get you to bed,” he said a few minutes later, voice low and gruff. 

“Why Worf,” Jadzia said, “are you trying to seduce me?”

“I,” he cleared his throat, his voice returning to its usual register, “was most certainly not. You’re still recovering.”

She sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked her shoes, and after a moment of consideration, pants, off. “I’m not gonna break,” she said. “But if you don’t want to, we don’t have to. It’s just nice to have you close.”

He sighed dramatically, “Don’t  _ want _ to? Jadzia, I thought you were  _ dead _ for three months. Since I laid eyes on you in that biobed all I’ve wanted is to be close to you again, to be  _ inside  _ you again.”

Her breath hitched, just a little. She had somehow forgotten how forthright Klingons were sometimes. “You know, we do have doctor’s permission.”

“Please don’t bring the doctor up,” Worf said, but stepped toward her, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her.

“You’ll just have to distract me,” she said. Playing on Worf’s jealousy was an old pastime and he responded just as she expected, taking her face in his hands and kissing her senseless. If senseless came sooner than normal, well, that’s just something they’d have to deal with.

One of his hands went down to her bare thigh and slid up, over her hips and waist. His fingers trailed lightly over her skin, but when they reached her ribs, they hesitated, and he pulled his face back. 

“I can count your ribs,” he said quietly. 

“We’ll just have to fatten me back up,” she said. 

“Hmm,” he said. “I do like a woman with a bit of meat on her.” 

He pushed at the hem of her shirt, and Jadzia obliged him in pulling it over her head, quickly followed by all the rest of her clothes, except her socks. 

“Lie back,” he said. Apparently he was taking Julian’s ‘careful’ instructions to heart. Normally by this point one of them would have the other pinned to the nearest flat surface. 

She scooted back, rearranging the pillows against the headboard to form a sort of nest. Worf looked at her with a considering glance before he rose and walked to the replicator. He ordered something too low for her to hear, and kept it out of view as he came back to the bed. 

She raised an eyebrow in question, but he didn’t show her. Whatever it was, he put it on the nightstand, still within reach, and quickly shucked his own boots and shirt. He crawled up the bed and sat back on his heels at her feet. 

“You tell me if you need to stop,” he said. 

Jadzia nodded, and a feral grin crossed his face. She expected something soft and romantic (something out of a human romance holonovel, to be honest), but Worf was a Klingon, and his passions were particularly high. He lifted her legs by the calf and threw them over his shoulders, his hands under her ass. 

Before she even had a chance to take a deep breath, he was licking into her, a broad flat sweep of his tongue that had her gasping as sensation shot up her nerves. He laughed, a vibration that tickled his beard against her thigh. 

“Worf,” she gasped. 

He turned his attention to her clit, his tongue tracing patterns that were probably profanities in Klingon. It took almost no time at all for the bright pleasure to spiral up her spine, and light flashed in her eyes as she came. It wasn’t particularly hard, but Worf was just getting started. 

As her toes curled against his back, he slid a finger inside her, the wet noise of it obscene in the dim quiet of their bedroom, the only noise aside from them was the ever-present hum of the station. One finger quickly became two, pressing up and sliding in and out as he continued his attack. His tongue varied speed and pressure, sending irregular spikes of pleasure across her skin. 

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she came a second time, three of Worf’s thick fingers inside. He pulled his head back, resting his cheek against her thigh, and waited. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, his face shiny with evidence of her arousal. 

“Are you getting along well?” he asked. 

Jadzia reached a hand down to bury in his hair. “I’m fantastic,” she said. 

“Excellent.”

He looked remarkably composed, but a roll of his hips against the mattress belied his self control. 

“Hand me that bottle,” he said, jerking his head toward the nightstand. 

The mystery item he had replicated turned out to be a tube of something, lubricant she assumed. She handed it to him, and he twisted off the cap with his teeth, then squeezed some onto the palm of the hand that was still inside her. 

“If it’s too much, tell me to stop, or kick me,” he said, his face serious. 

“I will,” she said. 

If he was intending to do what she thought he was, they had done this a few times, but it was still mostly unexplored territory. From what she understood, Klingon women were particularly… stretchy by the norms of most of the humanoid species she had met. He used his free hand to spread the gel over his hand and then very slowly tucked the fourth finger in. The stretch burned pleasantly, and she tossed her head back, a loud moan escaping her throat. Worf froze, but she muttered something encouraging, and he continued. 

He flattened his hand and pumped his fingers in and out a few times, his other thumb brushing along her clit to help soothe the stretch. Sooner than she expected for how careful he was being, his thumb, well coated in slick, slid inside her. As he did, he flicked his tongue over her clit, and her vision whited out for just a moment. When she came back to, his entire hand, up to the wrist, was inside her.

She looked down at him, his pupils blown wide. “Fuck,” he said. 

“Indeed,” she said. 

Worf moved his hand experimentally, and her brain went fuzzy around the edges. A string of words fell out of her mouth, a mix of Trill, Klingon, and half a dozen other languages the universal translator didn’t catch. Worf turned his head and set his teeth against the inside of her thigh, just a bit of pressure. 

“Do it,” she said, and he hesitated for a moment. “Just fucking do it, Worf!”

He bit down, not as hard as he might have, and sucked. If all went according to plan, she’d have a massive bruise there in the morning, just as she wanted. Time slipped away from her after that, her focus narrowed down to the overwhelming sensations tripping across her nerves. 

She regained awareness as Worf slowly slid his hand out, her latest orgasm sending another round of slick down his wrist. He extracted a few fingers, but left two inside. He tilted his hand, his thumb running across her thigh to trace down to her ass. 

He spread more of the lubricant onto his thumb before he slowly pressed it into her ass. The feeling sent a whole new bout of pleasure up her spine, and she arched her hips up into Worf’s face as he licked across her clit again. 

“Worf,” she said, her voice hoarse. “I--ah fuck-- need you. Now. In me.”

It was apparently a request he couldn’t refuse. He pulled back, her legs dropping off his shoulders, and quickly struggled with his pants. What seemed like minutes later but was likely only a few seconds, he was back. He tugged her down so her head was resting on only a single pillow and she was mostly horizontal, his hands over her shoulders. Jadzia wrapped her legs around the backs of his thighs and encouraged his hips forward. 

The head of one of his cocks brushed against her clit, and her hips jumped. He braced his weight on one hand, and reached the other down to wrap around his cocks. His eyes closed briefly, and she covered his hand with her own, squeezing tightly. They snapped open, and the feral grin returned. 

Worf guided one of them inside her already soaked opening, the sound it made even more obscene than his fingers had been. He pressed in, his face going slack with pleasure. She squeezed around him, and he grunted. 

“C’mon,” she said. “Do it properly.”

“You are sure?” he asked. 

“I wouldn’t tell you to if I wasn’t,” she said.

He still hesitated, but she reached down and wrapped her hand around his other cock, clumsily spreading slick over it, and pressed it against her ass. That seemed to do the trick, and he pushed in slowly. The feeling of being filled overwhelmed her. 

She had missed this, missed  _ him _ , and a tear slid down her cheek. Worf didn’t seem to notice, his head tucked in against her shoulder as he rolled his hips. She tried to be a more active participant, but her muscles had turned to goo. It was all she could do to clutch at his shoulders. One of them dipped toward her face, and she latched onto it gently with her teeth. 

A shiver went up Worf’s spine when she ran her fingers down the ridges there, tracing the triangular shapes. 

“Bite me,” he said. “Harder.”

She clamped down tighter with her mouth, feeling his skin flex under her teeth. She didn’t quite break the surface, not today, but the increased pain seemed to go straight to Worf’s cocks, and he moved a hand up under her lower back, pulling her hips up to his. 

His entire body tightened, and he roared in her ear as he came. The pressure of his pelvis against her clit and the hot rush of his come inside her triggered her own, what number it was she didn’t know. 

Worf let her down, and collapsed, not on top of her as he normally would, but with his torso just off to the side, his cocks still inside her. 

It took Jadzia a moment to find her faculties. 

“Well hello,” she said. 

Worf said something that might have been a response but sounded more like “Mggh.”

“Computer, turn off the lights,” she said. The computer complied, and a soft weight settled over her as Worf summoned a blanket from somewhere to cover them. 

Jadzia dropped off into sleep almost instantaneously. 

-

_ The Next Day, 18:00 hours _

Julian stood outside the door, impatiently ringing the doorbell again. 

“Computer override door lock,” he said, giving his authorization code. 

He went inside to find a dark room lit only by the stars outside. He could make out the forms of two sleeping beings in the bed. Quietly, he approached, heedless of the dangers of sneaking up on a sleeping Klingon. 

The sight he saw was debauchery incarnate, and it seared itself into his mind. 

He muttered a soft curse, and then another when he saw Jadzia’s eyes open. 

“Don’t open a locked door, Doctor,” she said with a grin. 

“I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, beating a hasty retreat. 

When he was gone, Worf turned his head to look at his wife. “I should’ve stabbed him.”

“Nah,” Jadzia said. “If you do that, we won’t be able to get him to patch us up anymore. Embarrassing him is enough.”

“If you say so,” Worf said. 

“I’m three hundred years old,” Jadzia said. “I’m always right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found anywhere a uhhhh anywhere a replicator replicates @fireflyslove.


End file.
